A system for detecting a person from an image and determining attributes such as an age and a gender is utilized in various occasions such as various image communications such as a videoconference and a videophone; database searching; a security system such as a building security; and a facial recognition system. For example, there is a method of determining that the image shows the face of a person by performing pattern recognition with facial parts such as the eyes, the eyebrows, the nostril, and the mouth, which are characteristic parts of the face of a person, detecting the person in the image, and further determining an attribute of the person (for example, see Patent Document 1). The method of detecting a part of the face is performed in the following order. First, the head of the person is detected and then a facial part is extracted.